1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless power transfer (WPT).
2. Background Art
Existing wireless charging approaches use a single wireless charging pathway for all charging needs in an environment. Typically, the wireless charging pathway is enabled by a single coil in the charging device and a single coil in the recipient device. Further, the coil in each device is designed to operate according to pre-defined and fixed WPT standard, amplitude, phase, and frequency.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.